Hailey potter and the sorcerers stone
by flameblade89
Summary: this has a gender bent harry known as hailey. this is going to be very au. and if you haven't guessed hailey and daph is the parring. oh btw this is gonna be a modern day setting


**Disclaimer I do not own the characters of harry potter J.K. Rowling does I'm just playing with the characters in the world she made.**

 _Push Lilly_. Severus Snape said. (Who happened to be the midwife for Lilly Potter.) _I can see the head_! _Come on one big push and the baby will be here. Congratulations Lilly and James you have a beautiful baby girl. Have you decided on whom her godparents will be and a name for her?_ He asked.

 _Yes._ Said Lilly. _For her godmother we have chosen Pandora Lovegood and for the godfather or should I say godfathers we have chosen the two perfect people Sev!_ Said Lilly excitedly _. You and Sirius shall be the god fathers to her. As for her name it will be Hailey Rose potter. We would like for both of you to partake in the godfather ritual. But this is one of my own design this will get rid of your dark mark and any hold lord Voldemort has on you Severus._

Tears of hope were coming out of Severus's eyes. _Can you actually do that?_ He asked.

 _Yes._ Lilly said _. I am one hundred percent positive I can._

 _Then yes yes a thousand times yes I will do it!_ Severus said.

 _Sirius?_ James asked. _Will you take part as well?_

 _You don't even have to ask James._ Sirius said. _You know I will._

 **(Small time skip)**

 _Well?_ Lilly asked. _How do you feel Severus?_

 _I feel free! Totally and completely free!_ Severus exclaims. He walks over to Lilly and hugs her gently. _Thank you! Words cannot express how I feel right now._ He pulls up the sleeve of his robe and look at his arm where the mark should be and finds nothing. He starts crying tears of joy at the sight of the mark gone.

 **(Time skip a little over one year)**

 _Lilly take Hailey and go up stairs to the nursery! He is here! I will hold him as long as I can!_ James said.

Lilly ran up to the nursery with a one year old Hailey in her arms. She lays her down in the crib and starts chanting a spell of protection over the baby which make the runes on the crib glow. As soon as she finished the door to the nursery busted open and in walked lord Voldemort.

 _Stand aside woman i was asked to spare you for my faithful servant lust after you._ Voldemort says.

 _You can tell that back stabbing cowered that I will never be his._ Lilly spats at Voldemort. I would rather die than lay with him! She spats as she fires a curse at him.

 _Have it your way._ Voldemort says. He points his wand at her and shouts _**Avada kedavra!**_ With that Lilly falls to the floor. He looks at the baby in the crib. _So this is the child of the prophecy? I can feel the power coming off her. She might have actually been a challenge oh well._ He lifts his wand once again and fires off another AK. But it rebounds off the child and comes right back to him with more power than he put in it thus disintegrating his body.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts inside the headmasters office.

 _Severus this is for the greater good._ Says Albus Dumbledore. _The child must be without both her godfathers._ _ **Obliviate.**_

But what the headmaster did not know the godfather ritual that Severus had taken part in protected Severus's mind. It would take a few days to fully restore it.

Dumbledore apparated out of his office and to Godrics Hollow he walk into the house and saw james laying on the floor he promptly stepped over his body and walked up the stairs to the nursery and saw the door to it blown to bits. He looked at the body on the floor checking to see if she was dead he then stepped over lilly's body to get to the crib with one year old Hailey in it. He took out his wand and waved it over her in an intercut pattern while chanting. The baby glowed a pale pink when he was done chanting he smirked to himself. _That will do nicely the brat would have been to powerful once she reached maturity we can't have that the prophecy must be filled_. He apparated back to his office to find Severus still out. he roughly shook him and informed him that the potters were Dead.

 _Good riddance to potter_. Severus spat. _And what of Lilly?_ He asks.

 _I'm sorry Severus._ said Dumbledore. _She is nothing but ash voldemort torched her body_ _but her daughter is still alive. I have sent hagrid to collect her and take her to lilly's sister petunia_ _ **.**_

 _Very well albus._ Severus says _.I am going home if you no longer need me._

 **Back at godrics hollow**

Sirius was carrying Hailey down the stairs when hagrid walked in tears were running down Sirius's face at the loss of his brother in all but blood James.

 _Here let me hold her_. Says Hagrid. _Sit down Sirius._

 _I can't Hagrid._ Sirius says. _I have to take Hailey out of here and to my house._

 _But what about peter?_ Hagrid ask _. Don't you want to go after him?_

At that name Sirius growled he handed Hailey to hagrid and told him to take his motorcycle and take Hailey somewhere safe he will be back for her. Sirius transformed into his animagus form and took off.

Hagrid got on the bike and took Hailey to her aunts. Where professor Dumbledore was waiting. _Here she is professor. Are you sure that she should go to them?_ Hagrid ask.

 _Yes Hagrid._ Said Dumbledore. _They are the only family she has left._ He places the Hailey gently on the step and leaves a letter on her.

 _ **Hey every one this is my first attempt at writing a hp fic. I am currently writing this without a beta. if anyone would like to beta this fic send me a pm on here**_

 _ **This is flameblade89 saying**_

 _ **Mischief managed.**_


End file.
